


Something Soft and Not so Quiet

by Unorganized_Shelf



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, Naruto
Genre: Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2019 B, M/M, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe, Soft Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unorganized_Shelf/pseuds/Unorganized_Shelf
Summary: Dos Exchange art for CookieBlaze! I just had to draw our best Sensei’s <3
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 108
Collections: Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2019 B





	Something Soft and Not so Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CookieBlaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieBlaze/gifts).



A day with nothing to do but read raunchy literature and listen your Eternal Rival tell you bout his day while you hold hands.

Happy New Years Guys! 


End file.
